Dreams Can Come True
by Miss.Ed
Summary: Omg! I just met Cena and he signed my poster! Wait…-looks at hand- is this the key to his hotel room? CenaOC


Dreams Can Come True

Miss Ed

Summary: Omg! I just met Cena and he signed my poster! Wait…-looks at hand- is this the key to his hotel room? CenaOC

Disclaimer: You know the drill…

Note: I thought that writing about Cena would be good since he's now the new champion…and writing about Randy might be a deal breaker…but I thought about it and yeah, I'll still write about Randy, even if he's gone back to being heel…because, you can't let go of the fact that he's back to being single…so ladies, -holds randy up like a piñata- come get him!

Chapter One:

_See, I know you miss ur mom and I know u miss ur dad, but I'm trying to give u the life u never had… _MOCKINGBIRD was stuck in Robin's head for quite some time…although she never really got the words right, it was always there, just playing and playing. Like the image of John Cena, and how he would look like in person.

It was cold and noisy outside the arena, but Robin held on to her poster, Sharpie™, her wallet and her cell phone.

She was in line for the Smackdown signing going on backstage.

A bunch of girls were talking about John Cena, so Robin definitely couldn't help over hearing their conversation.

"I am going to give John my best smile, it never fails." One said retouching her lip gloss

"Should I put my hair down and flip it? Or should I tie it up in a messy bun and be all 'wait, my hair pin's falling, I should just leave it down' then remove it in front of him and flip it and then wink and leave…but I'll leave slowly, maybe he might ask my number or something…" a girl in a black tank top said

"Andy, like that's gonna happen…" a girl in a matching red tank said

"What? It's possible…" 'Andy' said as she fixed her black top and brushed her hair

"Come on, he can't possibly—" the girl in the red tank said, but got interrupted by the first girl's screaming

"WE'RE NEXT!"

Then it was followed by more screaming girls…and guys…

Robin's POV

I held on to my poster and entered the backstage arena as the bouncers cut off the group behind me, saying that they will have to wait their turn…

I followed the three girls and entered the backstage area and then the bouncers led us to a room.

I soon found out that it wasn't just an autograph signing, apparently, a body guard told me that John demanded a meet and greet session, he really loved his fans.

Soon enough, we found a dressing room that had JOHN CENA in bold on the door.

I took a deep breath and let out another one. I cannot believe that I am meeting John Cena…seriously…

A bodyguard opened the door for us and let us in.

And there he was, seated on the couch casually as he tried to balance a Sharpie on his chin. He looked at us and dropped the Sharpie, causing Andy to giggle flirtatiously.

"My bad…" John said picking up the Sharpie, "So, uh, why don't u girls take a seat?" he said pointing at three single sofa's.

The three rushed to their seats and sat down with crossed legs and tried showing off their legs…man, I'll ask my brother which porno movie they were in, he might have it…

Anyway, and then I stood there, feet together and my stuff in my hands. Standing patiently, as I tried to keep a smile on my face…I mean, hello, I was standing in the cold for two whole hours, just to meet Cena, and I won't even sit down…apparently, the three took their chance already…

"You," John said looking at me, "Why don't you take a seat?" he asked me

"Nah, I'm aight here," I said

He looked at the chairs and saw that there wasn't one anymore.

"How rude of me," he said getting up from the lying position he was in, he patted on the right side of the couch and told me, "Come, you can site beside me," he said as I smiled faintly

I walked over to the couch and sat beside him and placed my things down on the coffee table.

Andy looked at me with piercing eyes and then snubbed me from that time on.

"So," Andy started as John looked at her while drinking off his water bottle, "What do you think of our posters?" Andy asked as she and the other two raised their posters slightly

"Well," John said putting down the bottle and cocking his head up to try and understand the poster, "Great! …but what—sorry if I offend you, but who's that? Or, what's that?" he said pointing at the left side of Andy's poster

"Oh, that's you and me," Andy said

Man, she was quite "devoted" to him… but that wasn't the worst part yet…

"What are we doing there?" John asked her as he squinted his eyes to try and picture it

"Saying our vows…" Andy said as she and the girls fixed the posters and rolled them back

End of POV

John looked at Robin and whispered to her ear,

"Do you know them?"

Robin whispered back,

"I'd be shrinking if I did…"

With that, John chuckled and looked at Robin

"Did you know you had a great smile?" John said looking at Robin, "Not to mention, nice teeth…"

"Thanks, but it's nothing compared to yours…" Robin said as she smiled at his comment

"I'm a guy, that's a different thing, and you're a girl, so that's a totally different thing. I mean, you have one of the greatest smiles I've ever seen in a girl, screw Torrie Wilson." He smiled as Robin felt heat in her cheeks, I mean, the cheeks in the face, not the butt…

With that, John just sat there staring at Robin and looking into her eyes

John's POV

So far, she was the only one who didn't wear much make up and that's nice to see. I mean, someone who's not trying to be someone else.

And since she was being herself, I actually saw a real smile, not to mention her slightly blushing, but she's gorgeous.

And she's probably wearing the most conservative thing, just jeans and a simple blue shirt and a cap with a jacket around her waist, and well, I feel like a little boy that just found a toy that didn't have any glitches.

I just had to say something else to her

"You live here in New York?" I asked her as she shook her head

"Somewhere in China town…" she said

"So ya came all the way here to see me?" I asked her as I slumped casually on the couch, having my knee slightly touching hers

"Yeah," she said as I saw a sparkle in her eyes

Was she going to cry?

"You got something in your eye?" I asked as she looked away to rub it off

"Yeah," she said using her hand to fan her eye

Well, she wasn't crying, coz there really was something in her eye

"Here lemme get it for ya," I said as I placed one hand behind her head and gently blew her eye, she blinked and then rubbed her eye again

"Thanks," she said as she tried to wipe off some tears that came because of the thing in her eye

I took out my handkerchief and wiped it out for her

"You okay now?" I asked her as I placed one hand on her cheek to look at her eye

"Yeah," she smiled as she stood up, because Joe, a bouncer, said that time was up, "You know, you'd make a good doctor," she said as I grinned

"I already am,"

She grinned back

"How forgetful of me…" she laughed as she and the other girls headed for the door

"Wait, what's your name?" I asked her

"Robin," she said as she smiled at me

End of POV

Well, John signed everything when the girls first got there. After that, he took a few photos with them and then gave them all a hug and let them go.

But there's one thing he left with Robin, aside from the memories she would be leaving with, she seemed to have noticed a card in her hand…it looked a lot like a hotel room key…and well, she was right…

End of Chapter One

Review!


End file.
